Duck Feathers
by EpimetheusUnbound
Summary: brief/comedy


9/6/2015

"What are you eating?" Canada asked of America, a look of concern on his face.

"Hmmm, oh, I'm eating human hair."

A look of disgust crossed Canada's face. "Why?"

"China sold it to me and it's cheaper than pizza."

"Do you just eat anything that China sells you?"

"Mostly, I mean, what does it matter as long as it tastes good?"

Canada walks away in disgust. He really worried about his brother's eating habits sometimes.

www .domin m /en/pages/content/

CRUSTS

BROOKLYN

Contains

Enriched Flour (Wheat Flour, Iron, Thiamine Mononitrate, Niacin, Riboflavin, Folic Acid) Water, Vegetable Oil (Soybean), Sugar, Salt, Yeast, Vital Wheat Gluten, Less than 1% Dough Conditioners [Sodium Stearoyl Lactylate, Whey, Enzyme (with Wheat Starch), Ascorbic Acid, L-cysteine, and Silicon Dioxide added as processing aid], Corn Meal (used in preparation).

Allergens

Milk, Wheat, Produced on shared equipment with Soy Lecithin

More On Allergens

HANDMADE PAN CRUST

Contains

Enriched Flour (Wheat Flour, Iron, Thiamine Mononitrate, Niacin, Riboflavin, Folic Acid), Water, Butter Flavored White Shortening Flake (Palm Oil, Natural Butter Flavor, and Soy Lecithin), Vegetable Oil (Soybean Oil, Citric Acid), Sugar, Salt, Less than 1% Dough Conditioners (Sodium Stearoyl Lactylate, Whey, Enzyme [with Wheat Starch], Ascorbic Acid, L-cysteine, with Silicon Dioxide added as processing aids), Yeast (Yeast, Sorbitan Monostearate, Ascorbic Acid)

Allergens

Milk, Wheat, Soy

More On Allergens

HAND TOSSED CRUST

Contains

Enriched Flour (Wheat Flour, Iron, Thiamine Mononitrate, Niacin, Riboflavin, Folic Acid) Water, Vegetable Oil (Soybean), Sugar, Salt, Yeast, Vital Wheat Gluten, Less than 1% Dough Conditioners [Sodium Stearoyl Lactylate, Whey, Enzyme (with Wheat Starch), Ascorbic Acid, L-cysteine, and Silicon Dioxide added as processing aid], Corn Meal (used in preparation).

Allergens

Milk, Wheat, Produced on shared equipment with Soy Lecithin

More On Allergens

THIN CRUST

Contains

Flour (Wheat, Malted Barley), Water, Soybean Oil, Salt, Dextrose, Leavening (Sodium Acid Pyrophosphate, Sodium Bicarbonate, Corn Starch, Monocalcium Phosphate, Calcium Lactate), Calcium Propionate (Preservative), Yeast, L-Cysteine Monohydrochloride (Dough Conditioner).

Allergens

Wheat

More On Allergens

GLUTEN FREE CRUST

Contains

Water, Modified Rice Starch, Rice Flour, Brown Rice Flour, Potato Starch, Olive Oil, Potato Flour, Evaporated Cane Sugar, Fresh Yeast, Honey, Avicel, Salt, Calcium Propionate.

666999

en.w iki /wiki/Cyst eine#Dietary_sources

Industrial sources

The majority of L-cysteine for is obtained industrially by hydrolysis of human hair, poultry feathers, or hog hair, with human hair being the preferred method[ _citation needed_ ] due to its efficiency in producing large quantities of L-cysteine.[7][ _unreliable source?_ ][8][ _unreliable source?_ ] Synthetically produced L-cysteine, compliant with Jewish kosher and Muslim halal laws, is also available, albeit at a higher price.[9] The synthetic route involves fermentation using a mutant of _E. coli_. Degussa introduced a route from substituted thiazolines.[10] Following this technology, L-cysteine is produced by the hydrolysis of racemic 2-amino-Δ2-thiazoline-4-carboxylic acid using _Pseudomonas thiazolinophilum_.[11] As of 2012, the European Union requires that all L-cysteine be produced from sources other than human hair.

666999

ww .e ur /sites/default/files/scientific_ou tput/files/main_

L-Cysteine is a non-essential amino acid produced by hydrolysis of natural keratin (typically from duck feathers).

666999

ww m/Food%20and%20Nu trition%20Policy%

WHY IS IT AN ISSUE FOR THE INDUSTRY? There are no health issues related to the use of L-cysteine. The potential concern is related to the source of this ingredient. The primary source of this amino acid is goose and duck feathers; however, human hair, swine bristles, and swine hooves have also been identified as sources. These latter sources are not used in Canada. There is also a vegetarian source manufactured through a fermentation process, but due to cost and availability (one manufacturer produces this source), it is not used wildly.

666999

nosh m/additive/e920/flour-treatm ent-agent/920/#.Vezd2hFViko

666999

w blog/2011/03/09/l-cysteine-in-bread-pro ducts-still-mostly-sourced-from-human-hair-duck-feathers-hog-hair/


End file.
